I'll be there
by Ume sama
Summary: Sequel to Let me go. One-shot. Wasn't happy with the original ending, complete angst. Rated for content. Please R and R.


**I wrote this because I wasn't happy with the ending of Let Me Go, however, I never intended to post this. I've changed my mind and sent it to my beta. She even felt the pain in this ending. This was not suppose to be this painful, but after rereading it- it is to me.**

**I've read it before, but I will write it here:**

**Life is not always filled with 'Happy endings' and 'Wonderful beginnings'. If anything, it is filled with trails and challenges. Nothing should ever be sugar coated, nor should it be over looked or forgotten. You can mask the pain with humor, but it's still there. **

**So to my beta and the readers, please enjoy-or not, if that is your wish. **

**This is the sequel to Let Me Go.**

* * *

Cars lined the street at the base of the green hill. The setting sun shined a mix of warm shades of yellow, red, and orange. On the top of the hill, friends gathered, readying a picnic visit with their other friends they haven't seen in quite some time.

At the front of the group stood a busty redhead, back facing her friends, looking ahead to their destination. Beside her, a slender black, spiky-haired woman stood, yellow eyes hazed over with uneasiness looking upon the other members of the group. The group's silence held sorrowful doubt with what they were about to do. It had been a year since they last gathered to see their friends, each being plagued with the emotions and heavy hearts from their last visit.

The first to break the silence was the normally shy Yukino. "Mai, shouldn't we get going? It's getting late." She spoke in a hushed tone, allowing the redhead to take her time in responding, which also reminded her that they were there for a purpose, supporting her the entire time.

Mai inhaled deeply, holding back all her emotions. She then sighed out, "Yeah. Let's just get this over with." She turned around, looking at her friends, then down into the uneasy yellow eyes. "Come on, Mikoto." She hesitantly smiled and began the journey up the hill.

Mikoto nodded and picked up the basket, following Mai. Behind her trailed Yukino, Haruka, Reito, Chie, Aoi, Akane, Arika, Takumi, and Kazuya. Aoi was carrying a blanket while everyone else picked up their own bag of items they had brought. Memories and voices from their pasts plagued their minds.

--

_"Aww, Natsuki's cute when she blushes," squealed Mai agreeably._

_"I'm not cute!" growled the angry raven-haired woman, staring down at her best friend and girlfriend._

_--_

_"These cheap tricks can't fool me!" screamed an angry blonde, grabbing onto the red blade pointed at her._

_"Move out of the way; this matter does not concern you," spoke the stoic, expressionless brunette._

_The wind blew, rustling their hair in the eerie silence that followed._

_--_

_"We have to group together for the good of humanity and justice!" the spunky, always interjectic Midori exclaimed._

_"Oh," a younger, more shy, Yukino nodded._

_--_

_"Around three o'clock today, a motorcyle was found in pieces along the cliffs..."_

_--_

_"Are you alright?" Aoi rushed into the hospital room, trying to comfort Nao. "Yeah, I'm alright. That robot just went haywire; she barely hit me. It's just a scratch." She grinned in pain, trying to keep her bad-ass image up in an attempt to ease the other's worrying._

--

Darkness rolled over the hilltop as the group of friends desended back to their cars. Yukino, Mai, Aoi, and Akane all held swollen checks and painful smiles while saying their goodbyes.

"It was great seeing you again, Mai." They step out of their hug.

"Yeah, it was. Call me sometime, okay, Akane?" The brunette smiled weakly and nodded, heading towards Kazuya, who was already sitting in the car. She waved slightly at Reito as she passed him.

Aoi and Chie embraced the busty redhead at the same time. "Thank you for coming today, you guys," she murmured in between their heads, blinking back the tears that were forming once again.

"It was nothing," Chie whispered, sniffling back her own tears.

"Yeah, Nao and the others are our friends, too." Aoi sniffled too, her cheeks still wet from crying. The light from the street post flickered on as they stepped out of their hug.

"I know," whimpered Mai softly. "Still, thank you." She wiped away the lone tear forming the corner of her eye, a lump forming in her throat.

"Take care," Chie waved, taking Aoi's hand. She led her away, towards their car.

"Even though that woman was a pain in the ass, I'll still miss her." Haruka, not one for sentimental moments, engulfed the redhead in a fierce embrace. "Listen, Mai; if you need anything, just call. And when I say 'anything,' I _mean _anything."

"Thanks, Haruka." She relaxed, returning the hug before they parted a moment after.

Yukino came closer to give a weak smile and weary squeeze, pulling away right after. The brunette couldn't even choke out a goodbye, in fear of breaking down again.

"I'll see you later, Mai. Hang in there." She patted her shoulder once, giving it a soft squeeze of comfort as well. She then wrapped an arm around Yukino as they strolled away, leaving Reito, Mikoto, Arika and Takumi alone with Mai.

Mai turned to face the tall handsome man smiling politely.

"Are you ready to go? I'll drive you all home so you don't have to take the bus." He tried his best to sound soothing, eyes full of worry as he looked over the remaining few, Mai in particular.

"Yeah, that would be good." Mai smiled feebly, looking over to see her brother and his girlfriend nod.

As she turned to leave, more memories flooded her mind. This time, it was _that_ day...

--

_"She passed away last night," said the doctor, who was sitting behind his desk._

_"Was she in pain?" Mai questioned, gripping Mikoto's hand tightly. Both had tears in the corners of their eyes, which were threatening to fall at any moment._

_The doctor shook his head. "Not physically, but mentally. The last thing she said was, 'I love you, Shiho'." His words faded into the cries of the two in front of him, and he lowered his head, holding back tears of his own._

_--_

The car door closed. Through the window, Mai's eyes trailed up the hill, barely making out the outline of the seven tombstones.

_--  
_

_Natsuki Kuga_

_1987-2011_

_Snake-charmer, cuddly wife, and loyal friend._

_Shizuru Kuga Fujino_

_1986-2011_

_Ice-melter, Wolf tamer, and fantastic friend._

_Midori Sugiura_

_1978-2013_

_History enthusiast, Hime expert, and amazing leader._

_Yohko Sagisawa_

_1977-2013_

_Caring doctor, pain soother, and faithful wife._

_Shiho Yuuki_

_1991-2015_

_Beautiful, graceful companion._

_Sakura Yuuki  
_

_2015_

_Greatfully missed daughter._

_Nao Yuuki_

_1990-2016_

_Eloquently cursed maiden._

--

The car made its way through the streets, a melancholic static of silence filling its confines. Mai quietly whimpered while Mikoto looked on worriedly, remembering the very first day they stood in front of Nao's grave.

--

_"Why did she give up?" Mikoto whined, tears collecting in her eyes from her faithfully missed friend._

_"She gave up because she thought she had nothing to live for," murmured Mai, pain ripping through her voice. It was true that the redhead had given up. She felt alone, scared; never feeling like she belonged, anywhere. Her only precious one lay next to her now._

_"She died of a broken heart." Her words shook as she inhaled deeply, trying to push back her sob. Despite the pain tearing her heart apart, she never looked away from the grave – not even for a second._

_--_

Her shaking words echoed through the feral woman's mind, making a lone tear escape down her cheek as she and Mai got out of the car. After the last whispers of comfort, it drove away.

Once it was out of sight, Mikoto turned to Mai, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't give up on me, Mai. I don't want to see you die of a broken heart. I'm always here for you... No matter where you are, what time it is, what it's for.. you say my name, and I'll be there."

* * *

**I think my beta and I are agreed when the last words of this story aren't that memorial, but we tried. Please R and R if you would like.**

**Thanks for reading as always.**

**-::Ume::-**

**Also, major thanks to Jquackers, my beta, and her ever amazing skills as a writer.**


End file.
